Nichts in der Welt
by Anima of the lost
Summary: Sora hatte in letzter Zeit  einige Probleme und als dann auch noch ihr Freund mit ihr Schluss macht verliert sie den Glauben an die Liebe, was nicht nur sie selbst in Gefahr bringt.


Der August zeigte sich an diesem Tag noch einmal von seiner schönsten Seite: es war herrlich warm, die Blumen blühten in ihren schönsten Farben, das Lachen von Kindern hallte durch die Straßen und nur ferne graue Wolken im Westen verhießen eine von vielen schon lang ersehnte Abkühlung. Doch von all dem bemerkte Sora nichts. Die 17-jährige stand seit einigen Minuten unbeweglich im Flur der Wohnung, die sie zusammen mit ihrer Mutter bewohnte, und fühlte nichts als Leere in sich. Einzig seine Worte hallten in einer Art Endlosschleife immer wieder durch ihren Kopf, obwohl er schon längst gegangen war: "Es ist liebe dich nicht mehr." Danach hatte er noch irgendetwas gesagt, aber sie hatte ihm nicht länger zugehört sondern versucht den Sinn seiner Worte zu begreifen. Als sie das endlich geschafft hatte war er bereits wieder fort und ihr Kopf war erfüllt von einem einzigen Gedanken: "Nein! Das kann er mir doch nicht antun! Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr! Oh, Matt, warum tust du mir das an? Bitte komm zurück und sag mir dass das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war..." Als sie merkte, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten und nur darauf warteten fließen zu können, löste Sora sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und rannte schluchzend in ihr Zimmer. Sie knallte ihre Zimmertür mit einem lauten Krachen zu und warf sich auf ihr Bett. Versehentlich kam sie auf der Fernbedienung ihres CD-Players zu liegen, der sich auch prompt einschaltete. Geistesabwesend versuchte das rothaarige Mädchen nun, das Ding wieder auszuschalten, erwischte jedoch nur die Wiederholungstaste, was sie jedoch nicht einmal bemerkte, weil sie nur noch hemmungslos in ihr Kissen weinte. Nach einer Stunde schluchzte das Mädchen noch immer leise vor sich hin, doch langsam bohrten sich die Worte des Liedes in ihr Herz.

_Es ist vorbei - und der Himmel ist schwarz weil die Sonne hier nie wieder scheint. _

_Es ist vorbei - doch ich hoffe, dass das was uns trennte uns wieder vereint. _

_Es ist vorbei - und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gutmachen könn'. _

_Es ist vorbei - wenn ich könnte dann würde ich vor meinem Leben wegrenn'. _

_Und die Augen verschließen und ich würde probieren, _

_meine Gefühle einfach zu ignorieren. _

_Ich will so kalt sein, dass alle erfrieren, _

_will mich nie mehr verlieben, um nie mehr zu verliern. _

_Es dauert noch bis ich begreife, was das heißt - es ist vorbei. _

_Ich weiß nicht warum, sag mir, was hab ich falsch gemacht? _

_Es ist vorbei - du hast mein Herz zerfetzt und dir gar nichts dabei gedacht. _

_Du bist so grausam, darum liebe ich dich, _

_obwohl ich doch weiß, dass du nicht gut bist für mich. _

_Meine Gefühle sind, an und für sich, lächerlich einfach - und einfach lächerlich. _

_Weil jeder Gedanke nur um das eine kreist: _

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei. _

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei. _

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei. _

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei. _

_Es ist vorbei - doch idiotischerweise will ich immer noch bei dir sein. _

_Es ist vorbei - und ich will nicht begreifen, jeder Mensch ist für immer allein. _

_Liebe ist nur ein Traum, eine Idee und nicht mehr. _

_Tief im Inneren bleibt jeder einsam und leer. _

_Es heißt, dass jedes Ende auch ein Anfang wär', _

_doch warum tut es so weh? Und warum ist es so schwer? _

_Ich lasse dich geh'n, auch wenn es mich zerreißt. _

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei. _

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei. _

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei. _

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei. _

_Es ist vorbei - und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gutmachen könn_'.

Als sie die Worte endlich komplett realisierte, spürte sie, dass etwas in ihrem Inneren zerbrach.

In einem anderen Teil der Stadt saßen sich Kari und TK gerade in einem Café gegenüber. Verliebt sahen sie sich an, während sie an ihrem gemeinsamen Eisbecher löffelten. Sie waren gerade dabei in den Augen des jeweils anderen zu versinken, als sie plötzlich das Gefühl hatten, eine eisige Hand würde sich um ihre Herzen legen. Das Gefühl hielt jedoch nicht lange an und Kari sprach mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme aus, was sie beide dachten: "Was war das? Ich habe auf einmal so ein komisches Gefühl. Ich fürchte es ist etwas schreckliches passiert."

Zur gleichen Zeit lag Mimi nichtsahnend im warmen Gras und ließ sich von der Sonne bräunen, als sie auf einmal ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr und sie trotz der Hitze anfing zu zittern.

Auch die restlichen Digiritter verspürten alle mehr oder weniger stark diesen Kälteschauer, doch bis auf einen hatten alle keine Erklärung für dieses Phänomen. Tai erledigte gerade einige Einkäufe für seine Mutter, als er einen unglaublich starken Stich in seinem Herzen spürte und sich eine Kältewelle in seinem Inneren ausbreitete. Gleichzeitig schoss dem Braunhaarigen nur ein einziger Gedanke durch den Kopf: "Sora!" Auf der Stelle ließ er seine Einkäufe fallen und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Hochhaus in dem seine beste Freundin wohnte. Es schien sich jedoch alles gegen ihn verschworen zu haben: der Bus, mit dem er in nicht einmal fünf Minuten bei ihr gewesen wäre fuhr ihm direkt vor der Nase weg, weshalb er notgedrungen den ganzen Weg zu Fuß zurücklegen musste, Menschenmassen auf den Fußwegen erschwerten ihm sein Vorankommen erheblich und zweimal wäre er beinahe angefahren worden, weil er trotz einer roten Ampel, von denen es auf einmal tausende zu geben schien, versuchte die Straße zu überqueren. Als der 17-jährige nach seinem scheinbar endlosen Hindernisparcours endlich vor der Wohnungstür der Takenouchis stand, fuhr ihm erneut der Schreck durch alle Glieder, denn besagte Tür stand sperrangelweit offen und er wusste genau, dass Soras Mutter zu dieser Zeit noch auf der Arbeit war und Sora, die verantwortungsvollste Person die er kannte, sie sicher niemals so hinterlassen hätte, wenn sie fortgegangen wäre. "Was ist hier nur passiert?", dachte er mit einem leichten Grauen. Da er jedoch wusste dass Grübeln 1. nicht seine Stärke und 2. hier wohl vorerst völlig sinnlos war, stürmte er in die Wohnung und direkt auf Soras Zimmer zu. Auch hier war die Tür nicht geschlossen, so wie man es sonst in diesem Haus gewohnt war. Der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf schluckte und betrat das Zimmer seiner besten Freundin. Doch der Raum war menschenleer. Die 17-jährige Bewohnerin war verschwunden.


End file.
